


Winter

by BriaLlama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff, Lazy Saturday, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, POV Second Person, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaLlama/pseuds/BriaLlama
Summary: Prompt: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?Decided to start practicing my writing again, so here's a cute fic about the reader as a Hufflepuff on a snowy Saturday. I tried to keep it gender neutral. There's no plot, really. Just trying to get a feel for putting word together again.





	Winter

It snowed again. You can feel it as soon as you wake up. There's a hush in the air, and the atmosphere feels like it's snuggled in the same cozy duvet you've spent all night wrapped up in. The morning light is unusually bright as it reflects of of the snow outside. You sit up and slide your feet into the slippers you keep close by, and grab the jumper that's thrown over your nightstand. Your wand clatters to the floor. You fumble around first for your glasses, and then look around for your wand. With an inward sigh you realize it's rolled under the bed, and you bend down to retrieve it. As you lower yourself down, your eye catches an old forgotten slip of paper wedged under one of your bedposts. You grab it on your way back up, and open it.

'Hogwarts Weekly Journal' is written across the top in an unknown, and underneath are a list of topics. One of the topics lists gossip about a professor you've never heard of before, and the paper is yellowed with age. You frown. Clearly it's an old school newspaper idea, but you have no idea how long it's been sitting, or how it was missed when the dorms were cleaned. Your clock chirps at you from your nightstand, bringing you out of your contemplation. You look up, and realize you're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get a move on.

"Hey Yvonne, has Hogwarts ever had a school paper?" You ask your friend as you sit down at the table and grab a couple pieces of toast.

"I'm not sure," your friend shrugs, not taking her eyes off of her book. She absently takes small bites of her breakfast in between turning pages. She pouts as she drops a bit of grease on the edge of the book.

"You're lucky that's your own book." Edward pipes in. "Otherwise you'd never be forgiven."

"I may never forgive myself," Yvonne sighs as she closes the book and devotes her attention to her food, not willing to risk more damage to the book. "Why do you want to know about the school paper?" She asks you.

"I found a note under my bed this morning," you say, pulling it out and handing it to her. "It looks old, and we definitely don't have a school paper now."

"It IS old," she murmurs. "I remember my mum mentioning Professor Holland. She said he was ancient. I doubt they've taught here in twenty years."

"Well it sounds like a neat idea. A school paper, I mean." You remark as you take the page back. "I wonder if we could start one."

"What would it even be about?" Edward asked, his interest in the subject clearly fading.

"I don't know. The weather. We could have an advice column." Yvonne snorted, and you ignored it. "We could put Quidditch updates and have a spell of the week, and we could have news about upcoming Hogsmeade trips and the like."

"Are you going to write all of this yourself?" Yvonne asked. "You keep saying 'we' but I'm not at all interested. We're busy enough as it is, you know!" She put her fork down on her plate and picked her book back up. "I'm going to fail potions for sure if I don't get this down."

"Then why are you reading a romance novel?" You ask her, laughing.

"The main character is an apothecary, this counts as studying." She rolls her eyes. "You could probably ask Professor Sprout about it. Maybe she can help you find some poor souls to torture with this stuff."

You look at Edward, and he shakes his head solemnly. You sigh, and gather your things. "Some friends you are."

You don't find Professor Sprout in her office, so you head outside to the greenhouses. The weather is cold but calm, and you're glad you put on your favorite thick jumper this morning. You trudge through the snow, enjoying the satisfying crunch it makes with every step. Suddenly, you're hit with an errant snowball. You here laughing, and turn to see where it came from.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You see one of your classmates grinning at you, clearly not as remorseful as they claim. "I was aiming at Remus."

You turn and look behind you to see a sandy haired boy walking behind you. "Well your aim is garbage, I'm 15 feet away." He shakes his head at his friend. "Are you alright?" He asks you as he gets closer.

"I'm fine, just startled." You shrug, and turn back to the darker haired boy. "He has a point, though. Your aim IS garbage."

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better?" He challenges you.

"Sirius, be nice." Another boy runs up, who you recognize as James. He adjusts his glasses and claps his friend on the shoulder.

"I AM being nice!" Sirius protests. They start to argue and you snort in amusement, and resume your walk to the greenhouses.

Professor Sprout is humming while she prunes some plants, and it's significantly warmer inside the greenhouse than it was outside. You shake the snow off of your shoes and get her attention. "Oh!" She exclaims in surprise, unused to seeing a student in the greenhouses on a Saturday. "Good morning dear, what can I do for you?"

"Professor Sprout," You begin, "has there ever been a school newspaper at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes. We had one a few years back, but the students who ran it graduated and we couldn't find any replacements. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking it might be a fun idea." You shrug.

"Oh, of course dear. You might want to talk to Professor Binns, he was in charge of it before. And check the library for some of the older editions for some ideas. I can put in a word with Professor Dumbledore to announce it if you're really serious, see if you can find some volunteers. You can even post up a notice in the common room. I think it's a splendid idea." She claps her hands and beams at you. "Oh, I do love when a Hufflepuff comes up with a great idea!"

You smile. "Thank you professor!" You walk out of the greenhouses feeling happy. You didn't expect to have such rigorous support right off the bat. As you head back toward the building, you get hit with another snowball.

You turn, completely unsurprised to see Sirius grinning back at you. "I WAS aiming for you that time."

You bend down and grab some snow and form it into a ball, taking your time. You hurl it his way, and it makes a satisfying SMACK against his arm. You quickly become involved in an intense snowball fight, both hand thrown and bewitched. Gradually more students join in until there are twenty of you running around and yelling in the cold, until you're all too tired to keep going. You head back inside for some cocoa with a smile. You've always loved winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors, I didn't proof read it and it's 2 in the morning.


End file.
